Domo Ever After
by Blackreader27
Summary: kagome is a normal 16 year old girl, who has a passion for singing and lives under her step mom and step sisters, one day going to a concert and meeting the lead vocalist Inuyasha in a domo mask, she decides that she can after all have a "domo ever after", sorry, sucky at summaries, But please read!
1. Chapter 1

**hello! my first story so please be nice! please read and Review and tell me what you think!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or co *pout*_

* * *

Domo ever after

"Please I beg of you!, just do this one favor for me!" says a tall 16 year old girl

She had her hair into a high ponytail, pink eye shadow and had the normal school uniform

(The one that kagome wears)

"no, and I'll say it again, NO" says a very irritated 16 year old girl, she had black raven hair locks, and deep blue eyes

"Please kagome! They are performing today and my parents won't let me go see the band "Epic" without you!" says Sango

"Sango, you know that kagura won't let me get out, and kikyo and kanna are also going there! What if I am caught?"

Just so you know, kagura is kagome's step mom, since her mom died when she was 8 and her father remarried but died in a car accident when she was 11, kikyo and kanna are her 2 step sister and even though kikyo and kagome look alike they do not act the same

"So! You have like what? 2 more years till you have to leave them! If I can get a baby sitter for Kohaku and Killala, then you should be able to make it pass them!"

Kagome sighs and drops her head on the desk; they were currently in class, 3rd hour and having a free time

Sango got some Tickets to see the band named "Epic" because she wants to see their guitarists Miroku

"I don't think that this is a good idea" kagome mutters

Sango shrugs and then says

"Come on! Liven up a bit, besides all those kendo practices we take on Sundays I don't get to hang around with you anymore!" Sango says

She grumbles and then says

"Fine but if I get caught I get to have all your collection of one piece manga!" kagome says

Sango looked horror stricken

"NOOO MY BABIES! Oh fine then, I'll get you a disguise or something" Sango yells/says

Kagome smiles and then lay her head back down, trying to catch some sleep before tomorrow night came too fast

*afterschool*

Kagome walks home

She lives in a 2 story house and white windows; there was a big large green grass with lots of plant animals and a big fountain

, that was a light blue and as soon as she enters the house she is met with a unpleasant site

Kagura in bath towel

"Ahhhh! My poor innocent eyes, I am eternally scarred for life!" Kagome yells covering her eyes with her book bag

Kagura glares at her and throws her some dirty clothes

"Great twerp, you just got another load of clothes added to your chores!

She stomps off, and kagome heard the faint sound of kikyo's and kanna's voices coming down the stairs

She rushed to the kitchen

she spotted Bankotsu and Jankotsu, they were arguing about something

"I say we need cilantro to add to the omelet" says Bankotsu sternly glaring at jankotsu

"I saw we don't! We can used lettuce!" he says

"Lettuce? Who in the world would use that? WE ARE USING CILANTRO AND THAT IS FINAL!" Bankotsu yells the last part

Bankotsu is the head chef, and jankotsu is the assistant chef

They were apparently worrying about cooking for kagura again

Kagome sighed as she went to the fridge and saw the last creampuff

She grabbed it and was about to take a bite when Jankotsu appears in front of her

"Hey! That's my Creampuff!" he says

She shrugs

"I got it first so I'm gonna eat it" She says

He glares at her and then dives for it

She moves away and he falls to the ground

But not without making a large pot fall on him

Temporarily knocking him out

She walks over to Bankotsu and hugs him

"Hi Bank, how is it going?" she asks

He shrugs "same old same old, I had to confiscate all of jankotsu girl clothes again and return them to the store since he was going over my budget"

Kagome stifles her laugh as Bankotsu glares at the pile of jankotsu still on the floor

"well, since everything is good, I got to go do homework" kagome say as she finishes off the creampuff

He nods and walk to jankotsu poking him with the spatula

Kagome smiles as she walks away, book bag slung over her shoulder

She walks to the top and as soon as she does she hears jankotsu yell

"NOOOO MY CREAMPUFF!"

Kagome smiles and enters her room

* * *

sorry for any confusion, about the whole whose Pov it is, but im gonna keep it with Kagome's Pov, heh

thank you to the people who reviewed!, i really appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Creampuffs

Thank you for the reviews!, I appreciated them!, sorry for any confusion! But I have decided that this will be mainly Kagome POV unless said otherwise ^-^

Characters so far info:  
kagome: 16 (turning 17)  
Sango: 17

Bankotsu: 23

Jankotsu: 22

Kagura: 26

Kikyo: 17

Kanna: 17

Naraku: 30

Chapter 2: Creampuffs

I stared at the ceiling, finally done with my homework

But I was glaring at my math homework since I was only able to do about 20 problems in a 50 problem assignment

My stomach growled, and I climbed off of bed and revisited the kitchen

Jankotsu was glaring at the pot in front of him, muttering about the creampuff

"hey bank!" I called out sincei couldn't see him anywhere round the kitchen

"in here" I hear him yell out from the pantry door

I passes Jankotu who openly glared at me and saw Bank with a pound of flour

"uh, why so much?" I asked

He shrugs it over his shoulder and walks out, me following

"Kagura says she wants apple pie, but not just one, five" he says

I raised a eyebrow

"why five?" I asked

He shrugs

"I don't know if you noticed but she has been eating a lot lately and has gain weight" he says

I shudder, remembering her in the bath towel, that I sooo desperately wanted to forget

I nodded

"well, me and Jank think that her and her new boyfriend Naraku have finally done it, if you know what I mean, and this is one of the stages of cravings" he whispers

I smack myself before I imagine them doing it, since my mind likes to wander and just nod in agreement

"so whats there to eat, cause im hungry, and a girl on a empty stomach doing chores, isn't a good site" I say

He smiles as he gives me 2 hidden creampuffs from a droor and some chicken on the side

"not really dinner, but something since your big day is coming up" he says

I smile at him as I eat a piece of chicken

I was finally almost gonna turn 17, just about a week from today

(Authors note: so the day is Thursday, which means that her birthday is next Thursday and the concert is tomorrow X), just to clear some things up, back to story)

I see Jankotsu eyeing me evilly and when I finish my chicken I pick up my plate with the 2 creampuffs and walk over to him

"Jank, you want one?" I asked

He looks at me and nods vigorously

"ill give you one, but you have to do something for it" I say

"Anything" he says

I smile evilly

"then you have to dress up like a actual guy for my birthday, wear a tux, no make-up, the whole nine yards"

I see bank in the corner of my eye smiling widely

"so what do you say?" I asked

Jankotsu looks from me to the creampuff, then again, and again

"you are gonna need more than that one single creampuff to get me to wear male clothing" he says crossing his arms

I smile as Bank comes over with a bag

"what about 20? Adding these 2 on Kagome's plate" Bankotsu says

Jankotsu eyes widen as he gets stars in his eyes

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE THESE FROM ME!" jankotsu yells

Bank shrugs as he says

"deal or no deal"

Jankotsu looks at the bag of creampuffs

Then after a tense 5 seconds he says

"ill do it, NOW GIMME MY CREAMPUFFS!" he yells the last part snatching the bag from banks hands and running away

I laugh and bank shakes his head

He pats my head

"good job kiddo, I won't be embarrassed when you turn 17" he says

I smile

"yep, he forgot about these 2 on my plate so I am going to the laundry room before he remembers about these ones" I say

Rushing to the laundry room

I arrive there and almost crash into the huge pile of clothes

I sigh as placed the plate to the side and began washing the clothes

After about a hour or so, I began drying them and then began throwing them into their own separate baskets

That took at least 2 hours

I then went to the hallways and began vacuuming, then I had to clean the windows, then I went to the backyard and threw the bags of garbage into the waste buckets and went for the mail

Then I went back to the laundry room and was finishing my second creampuff when I entered my room and saw the clock that read 10:13

I sighed as I collapsed on my bed and got out my IPod

I scrolled down to one of my favorite songs

"The fray- How to save a life"

I smile as I join in with the lyrics

Step one, you say, "We need to talk"

He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best'Cause after all, you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrongThe things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

l let the last note ring in the air as I shut it off, and put it away

I then changed into PJ's and headed to bed

Kikyo and kanna were still up and talking but I ignore them as I fell asleep

Praying that tomorrow night will turn out alright

Thank you! Ill try to update again when I can!

Hope this chapter was good!

Im gonna need five more reviews if you want the next chapter!

Thanks! Bye for now!

-Blackreader27 X3


	3. chapter 3: Getting ready for Domo!

Hello! I am back! I was so excited today and was in a really good mood and just decided that it would be good if I uploaded another chapter! This is for you guys! I also took some time and edited the first chapter and made it less confusing!

On with the story!

* * *

3. Getting ready for Domo!

KAG POV

I woke up bright and early in the morning, the sun beamed in my eyes

I glared at my blaring alarm clock and got up

I quickly brushed my teeth and showered, and then I put on my uniform and my black shoes

I grabbed my handbag where the left over Math homework that I still had to was mocking me; maybe Sango will let me copy her.

I headed down stairs and saw bank, and jankotsu making eggs and bacon

My stomach growled and I sat down, it was still very early so kikyo, Kanna and Kagura were all probably still asleep for another hour or so

"Ohiyao Bank!" I said

He nods in acknowledgment as he hums the tune of the eye of the tiger

I sweat drop as he began singing a few lyrics

Jankotsu then came in with a plate with bacon and eggs

I put some bacon in my plate and then munched on them

It was good

"Best yet Bank" I said

He smiles as he says "glad to see that someone appreciates my cooking" he says meanwhile glaring at Jank who was gobbling down all the eggs

I laughed then something struck me

I need to tell them about tonight

"Uh bank and jankotsu?" I say

They looked at me, Jankotsu mouth still filled with eggs

"Uh, well you see, tonight…..err. Sango invited me to go to a concert, but I told her I probably couldn't since Kagu-"

"Nonsense! My baby girl is going out! OOOOOhhhh! Watcha gonna wear!" says Jank finally swallowing down the eggs

"Yes, but what abou-"I try saying

"Don't worry about her, she is going on a date with Naraku tonight, and you know she will be home late, plus kanna and kikyo are going out" says Bankotsu crossing his arms

"Yes, bu-"I attempt again

"No buts! You are going to that concert! You have been stuck here for too long! You will go we will cover for you!" says an excited Jankotsu

I sigh "thanks guys, I really appreciated it" I say smiling at them

They hug me as I chuckle

"Okay, now I need to go, got to go meet Sango" I say rushing out

"Sayonara" I called out

They replied

She ran down the street meeting up with Sango

*end of school*

(Sorry, just didn't feel like writing about her school day ^-^)

I met up with Sango in the front school yard

"Okay so get home and meet me here in the Parking lot at 5, Kay?" says Sango

I nod

"And don't worry, I got the perfect disguise picked out!" says a overly excited Sango

She walked away and I walked home

School went okay, beside Sango also skipping the last problems in math homework

So they both got bad grades on that, but everything went smoothly

No balls were aimed for me; any day that happened was a good day, especially if it is dodge ball

The only downfall of to this day was that kikyo and kanna kept gossiping about the band and how they got tickets in the first 2 rows,

Sango got tickets in the 12th row, so that was okay with me

I liked their songs, but just wasn't interested in them

Kikyo and kanna were probably in the mall picking out new outfits for the day.

I arrived home and it was already 2:48 p.m

I climbed to my room and thank Kami-sama that there was no Homework today! Except for that book report but I can always get an old book from my study and write about that

I walked down stairs and Jankotsu came out of nowhere and tackled me down the ground

"Bree! I picked out the perfect outfit for you! It is gonna look so good!" he says excited

I smile at him as I see Bank shake his head sadly

"That's all he was able to talk about today, glad that he got that out of his system….

…..I hope" he says

We both swaetdropped and Jankotsu began to squeal about something

It apparently was about my outfit

"Okay, thank Jank but I am really hungry! They cafeteria served burgers, but the meat tasted raw" I said making a face

Bank pats my shoulder in understanding

"When I was in high school, they gave us sushi once, and I was poking at my food when I swear that I saw an eyeball O.O" he shivers

"Wow, okay then now to actual food please before I lose my appetite" I say blanching bit

They laughed as they dragged me to the kitchen

I sat down and then we began talking a bit meanwhile I ate a bit of mashed potatoes with gravy and some leftover bacon from this morning

We talked so much that before I realized it was already 4:30

"OH MAN!" I shouted looking at the clock

"I got to get ready to go!" I say

Kagura already left a while ago, so I didn't have to worry about her and changed really quickly

When I looked in the mirror I was amazed on how I looked

My hair was its normal black raven hair colored and it flowed loosely around my shoulders curling up a bit

I wore a purple and light blue shirt with those slashes on the back

I also had on a leather jacket

I wore black denim skinny jeans and my purple converse; I also had my black fishnet gloves that reached my wrist

I applied a light shade of pink on my lips and a bit of Mascara

Then added the final piece

My silver locket, it was shaped in a oval and in it was a picture of me when I was a baby and my mom and died there, holding me

Then if you took out the picture you would see engraved

"We will always be with you; you just shine your way into life"

I smiled as I closed it

"Thanks Mom and Dad" I whispered softly

I walked down and Jankotsu clapped and whistled meanwhile Bankotsu smiled widely and clapped along

I blushed "guys!" I said embarrassed

"Yes! I told you she would look hot in this! My baby girl will knock those boys out of there!" exclaims Jankotsu

Bankotsu nods smiling but then something dawns on him he walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder

"Do we need to have… "The Talk"?" he says

I looked wide eyed at him as he burst out laughing, Jankotsu follows and then I join

"Okay thanks guys, but I really have to go!" I say giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Okay baby girl, have fun! I am too young to be a uncle!" he says jokingly

I glare at him as he hugs me and chuckles

"Be careful Bree, if any creeper comes just sock them in the jaw like I showed ya" he says

I smile as I nodded remembering some of those self defense moves he showed me

'Kay bye" I said running off

They waved

*at school parking lot*

An impatient looking Sango was there when I arrived

"You are 5 minutes late!" she says

I shrugged "so it's just 5 minutes" I replied

She glares and sighs

"Fine, hurry and let me put on your mask so we can go" she says

"Mask?" I asked

"Yes, good thing also cause you look Great!" she says hugging me

I smiled as I hugged her back "you too" I said

And she did

She was wearing a pink halter top, with a navy blue coat over it

Her hair was in the usual ponytail and had light pink eye shadow

She wore navy blue pants and dark blue sketchers.

She then went in her car, which was a silver sedan

She came out with a bag and a mirror

"Close your eyes" she said

I did what she told me to do and felt something on my face

After a few minutes

She then said

"Okay done"

I open my eyes and see myself looking out through two holes

Then she handed me a mirror and my eyes widened

There was a brown anime character face on my face

His eye holes were my eyes were and the mouth was still there, but it could shift up if needed to

"A DOMO MASK!" I yelled out

Sango smiled and said

"Yep! Now let's go!" she says

She hauled me in the car meanwhile I was still stunned

This is gonna be a long night

*end of chapter*

* * *

Thanks! Whew! This one is sure a bit long ^0^

But please reply! I want to know what you guys think! The faster the replies the faster the next chapter will be up!

Arigato! Till next time!

-reader27 X3

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert,the chance

**Gomen! Sorry! School work has been exhausting, but here I am now so no worries! Also THANK YOU shinedownlova/Tie-Dye Lizard (tell me which one you prefer) and all the other**

**People that reviewed! DOMO ARIGATO! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *pout***

* * *

Chapter 4: the concert, the chance

Kag POV

I watched as we drove by the stadium and finally after countless tries for a parking space, we found one.

"I can't believe you cut that old lady in the parking lot" I exclaimed to her as we finally entered the stadium and got our seat, which were only 17 rows behind the stage.

"That old lady gave me the finger; I say we did a good thing" Sango pouts out

I laugh at her

"Hey, who is wearing the Domo mask?" she says

I glared at her as she laughs

I didn't mind it, I actually loved Domo it's just that already 2 kids ran away screaming from me since I was trying hard to not yell out to the people that were trying desperately to get too their seats

Then the lights dimmed and I thank Kami-sama when Sango averted her gaze from me to the stage

"Ladies and guys! Presenting then band EPIC!"

The crowd roared and Sang screamed

I covered my ears

"Are you ready!" shouted a 17 year old teenage boy with a purple tee and black jeans; he had his hair in a small ponytail

"It's Miroku" squealed Sango

I rolled my eyes

Then the music began playing

An 18 year old boy appeared, he had long black hair and violet eyes, he smiled and 2 sharp canines appeared

He had on a red tee and some gray jeans

"My name is Inuyasha! And here is the drummer Koga" he say indicating to a guy with dark blue eyes and long hair pulled into a ponytail, he wore a brown leather jacket with a white tee and black jeans

"And his girlfriend, and also our guitarist Ayame" he point to a girl with her auburn hair locks into 2 pigtails with a white fur coat, and a blue skirt.

"AND WE ARE EPIC!" he shouts out

Everyone cheers as he says this

"now for our first song…" he points to mirkou who plays the keyboard to indicate to start

(A/N: disclaimer: do not own this song, belongs to Hawk Nelson, "the one thing I got left")

_Will someone please radio for help?_  
_Cuz I think I'm allergic to myself_  
_And they think they can throw us all away_  
_We gotta stop it before it's all too late_

_There's got to be a better way_  
_They dissect everything we say_  
_To try to make us feel this way_

_And you can take the one thing I have left_  
_I'd give it all away for so much less_  
_Can even take the heart inside my chest_  
_Woah-woah._  
_And you can take the one thing I have left_  
_Beat me to the ground and take my breath_  
_But you can't take who I am_  
_woah-woah._

_And I swear we were born to let you down_  
_We scream but never make a sound_  
_We point but don't know which direction_  
_We are America right now_

_There's got to be a better way_  
_They dissect everything we say_  
_To try to make us feel this way_

_And you can take the one thing I have left_  
_I'd give it all away for so much less_  
_Can even take the heart inside my chest_  
_Woah-woah._  
_And you can take the one thing I have left_  
_Beat me to the ground and take my breath_  
_But you can't take who I am_  
_woah-woah._

_How can I be the same?_  
_How can I say the blame?_  
_How come I am so tired of all these charades?_  
_How can I be the one?_  
_How can I hold the gun?_  
_How can I see if everyone else is to blame?_

_hey! hey!_  
_Don't want to be the_  
_hey! hey!_  
_Don't want to see the_  
_hey! hey!_

_Cuz we point the finger_  
_Think everyone else is to blame_

_everyone else is to blame"_

The song ended and everyone roared out

Then Inuyasha smiled out

"Tonight we are doing something different" he says when everyone he calms down

Then Miroku comes over and take over the Mic

"We are picking a fan, and we are picking their seat, to come up and sing or play one of our songs with either me or Inuyasha. Depends if you want to sing or play" he says

Everyone cheers

Then a big box appears with a slit on top

"Here, we go" he says as he gets out a ticket

He reads the numbers and then says them out loud

"Row 18-6" he says

Everyone looked at my row

I shrugged it off as Sango got out her card

"What you get?" I asked her

"I got 18-5" she pouts

I nodded "what you get?" she asks

I shrugged as I get out my ticket

18-6

I looked at the number

Then I blink, and then blink again, then one more time

Sango, who was getting tired of waiting for me to answer looked over my shoulder and then shrieked

"RIGHT HERE!" she points at me wildly

The light shines on me, making me stand out

"Domo girl?" a few whisper

I don't pay attention; I am frozen to the spot

Thanking Sango for the mask because no one can see me freaking out

Then Miroku squints as he looks at me

"And our winner is….. Domo girl?" he says

Everyone claps

"_Why me!" _I yell in my head as people urge me forward to the stage

I get up and realized that I am on top of the stage

I looked out of the stage and see everyone looking at me, and also see Kikyo and Kanna in the front 3 rows staring enviously at me

"Oh boy" I muttered out

"If the fans don't kill me, they will"

"Come on forward" Miroku says

I gulped as I slowly approached them

*end of chapter 4*

* * *

**Whew, this one was a long one X), I hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think! Till next time and remember that the faster you review the faster I update! **

**Sayonara!**

**-Blackreader27 X3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cinderella Moment

**Hello! I know it has been a while but her it goes! I thank the people that reviewed and the people that have continued reading this, please read and review! I ask for at least 5! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *pout***

* * *

Chapter 4: the Cinderella Moment

Kag POV

I breathe in deeply as I approached Miroku

Everyone was silent and I hear my footsteps clearly

Great they finally decide to be quiet

"Hello Miss?" says Miroku as I step next to him

I nodded as I felt my heart beating fast

"So what is our lucky winner's name?" he asks as he points the microphone to me

"_Great!, If I say my real name, kanna and kikyo will kill me, I need to come up with a fake name" _ I think silently to myself as I decided quickly

"Domo K" I say

He nods as everyone claps and cheers

"So Domo K? What are you going to do?" asks Miroku

I think it over before I say

"Singing"

He nods and Inuyasha appears

Inu POV

I watched as the Domo Chick got on next to Miroku

I rolled my eyes when I saw that Miroku hand was already reaching her butt

He didn't even have the decency to try to act mature on stage

He was going to be the down fall of us all

I walked over as soon as I heard her say "singing"

I grabbed Miroku hand and made him give me the mike

He gave me a sheepish grin

I looked at the girl

From up close I could see her blue eyes and her red lips

Her black hair cascaded around her shoulder perfectly and her outfit suited her perfectly

She was beautiful

"So what song will it be" I asked her

She had the look; I wanted to see If she had the voice

"Uh, what about "Secrets?" I asked

He nodded and then he gave me my own mike

"You can lead the song, I will join in" I say

She smiled at me

I blushed lightly as I looked away

The light dimmed and there was a big light on both of us,

Then the music started

Kag POV

"I can do this" I mutter silently to myself

I looked out at everyone and smiled when I saw Sango

She gave me a thumb up and I nodded to her

I drew in a deep breath as the music started

And then I sang my heart out

(disclaimer: don't own Secrets from One Republic but absolutely love it!)

_Kagome, _**Inuyasha, ****_both_**

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

**_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**_My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve_**

_And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

**_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_**This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
**__  
So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

**_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away_**

As the music ended everyone began roaring out

I smiled as I waved at everyone

Feeling better than ever

Inu POV

I was literally stunned

She had such an enchanting, rich voice that it captivated everyone

She was literally shining out there

I looked at the gang and they all agreed

She had talent

But then that is when she said

"Thank you, but I got to go" she says placing clumsily the mike back on the stand and running off back stage

**Kag POV**

"Crap" I mutter running to the back door

I saw Kikyo and Kanna leaving the concert

And I wasn't allowed outside so if they knew that I was out

There was never going to be a chance for me to go outside anymore

I saw Sango and she pointed back, and instantly knew that she wanted me to meet her at the back door

"YO WENCH!" I hear someone yell

I don't look back as I continue running

Then someone grabs my arm and I stop roughly

I turn around and find Inuyasha

I looked at him weirdly when I realized that he is still holding me

I blush

"You can't just leave after giving a performance like that!" he says

I shrug

"Uh, I need to go" I say struggling to get my arm free

"Not yet, what is your name?" he asks

"I already told you" I reply hastily

"I doubt Domo K is your actual name, so what is it?" he asks

I looked at him

"And why would you care?" I asked

He blushes and looks the other way meanwhile saying

"Keh, wench, you just got to tell me that's all"

I felt myself losing my temper

"My name is not wench! Its-"

But I was cut off when I heard my phone ring

I looked at it quickly and it read

"Kikyo and Kanna left already meet me at back parking lot"

I sighed stubbornly

"I really need to go" I say

"Not till you tell me your name" he says

I growl lowly at him and a amuse smile flashes on his face

**Inu POV**

I admit that I was attracted to her

She was amazing

I was glad to see that she had a fiery personality

But then she did something unexpected

She kicked my shin

I yelped as I clutched my leg

She tried to run but my hand reached out and it caught something that felt like chain, I felt it loosen

But my fingers slipped through it as she says

"Maybe next time we meet I'll tell you my name!" and she runs

She goes to the door and quickly opens it

Then something falls down

I walk over to the door as I watch her run, and I pick up the object

Kag POV

Okay so maybe not a smart idea to kick a famous celebrity on the shin

But I really had to go

I saw Sango and hopped into the car

"Where are they?" I asked

"Chill, they just went to buy some burgers and are still just picking up their food, we have time to spar" she says driving away

I sigh as I melt into my seat  
"I kick me a famous celeb on the shin to know that we have extra time to spar" I muttered lowly

Sango laughs at me

"Man, kags, give me the full details!" she says excitedly

I smile at her as I reach to play with my locket

But as I reach for it

I don't feel it

I looked at my chest and It wasn't there I looked wildly around in search for it

I looked back at the stadium

"_My locket…"_ I though as I saw the building get farther and farther away

Inu POV

I picked up the object to see that it was a locket

I saw a picture of littler girl and her parents

It was her's

And for sure she will be searching for this

I smiles as I put it in my pocket

"Don't worry we will meet again" I say as I walked back in the building.

***end of chappie!***

* * *

**This was really fun to write! Please read and review! And if you guys have any idea how Sango and Miroku should meet please share! Im stuck on that, but hopefull this was good for you all, till next time! Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Sayonara! X3**


	6. Chapter 6: Just in time

**Hello! Gomen ne, been very busy! Hope today update is okay! I want to thank the people that reviewed! It really means a lot! **

**Inuyasha: *bonks me on the head* Yo we been waiting for you to update**

**Me: *pout* ~mou Inu that hurt!**

**Kagome: that true Inuyasha that was too harsh! Apologize to her!**

**Inuyasha: Keh you can't make me**

**Me: kagome, may you please?**

**Kagome: *nods* inuyashaaaaa...**

**Inuyasha: *figures out what happens and tries to make a break for it***

**Kagome: SIT! **

**Inuyasha: *splat on the ground* baka wench**

**Me: yeah! I feel better! ~tee hee X3 now on with the story!**

**Kagome: she doesn't own Inuyasha and co**

* * *

**Chapter 6: just in time **

Kag POV

"Just kill me now" I muttered as we drove in the drive way

Jankotsu and Bankotsu and met me outside

The smiled at me as I snuck out of the car

"Thanks Sango, it was fun" I say smiling at him as I got out of her car

She smiled

"Hah! I get to keep my one piece manga!"

I smiled at her as I closed the door

Bank comes come over and ruffles my hair

"Just in time Kiddo, I was about to send Jank after you" he says kindly

I laughed as looked at Jank

"I bet you he would have went to the beauty store down the streets before he went to look for me" I say

Jank looks at me

"They have a new beauty store? What's it called? They do they have the latest feudal era Kimonos!" he says jumping up and down

I looked at bank

"You see?"

He glares at Jank before shaking his head

"He's my brother want do you want me to do?"

"Lock him in a room with male models?" I say tilting my head in an innocent manner

Bank gets an evil glint in his eyes

As Jankotsu who froze looked shakily at us and then ran away when he saw the evil look in bank's eyes

"Yeah no more people will be stealing my creampuffs!" I cheered

Bank just laughs as we go inside

We didn't bother for Jankotsu since we both knew that he went to check out the beauty shoppe.

"So kanna, Kikyo won't arrive for another hour or so, and Kagura is still with Naraku" says bank

I nodded as I followed him inside

"Bank" I murmured out

He looked at me

"Hmm?"

I sighed as I leaned on the wall

"I went to the concert and had fun but the thing is that I lost my locket, the one mom and dad gave me" I say softly

He looked at me quietly as he walked over and patted my head

"Don't worry about it Bree, hopefully you will find it" he then ruffles my hair

I still sulked as i thought about my locket

"C'mon Bree, you know your parents would like to see you so upset" said bank

I heaved in a big breath as I smiled big

"Okay, I'll try not to be so upset" I said quietly

He smiles as he then went back to the kitchen

"Sigh, I leave the concert to realize that I am early here" I murmured out as I climbed up to my room

I arrived and rid y self of my clothes as I took a quick hot shower

I came out wrapped in a towel as I blow dry my hair

I changed into some cotton PJ shorts and a big "one republic" tee

I collapsed one bed, I squirmed a bit trying to get into a comfortable position before I let sleep over take me

Inuyasha POV

The band all packed and we were heading to the hotel we were staying at

They arrived to the foyer as Miroku went to get our stuff out

It was his turn

Ayame and Koga headed to their rooms

I waited for Miroku because it was also my turn to watch him

He returned already flirting with the receptionist

"May I say that you have very pretty eyes" says Miroku winking at the giggling woman

Then he grabs ahold of her hands

"May I say that I may not have long to live, will you please give me the gift of bearing my child?" he said

I sighed as I grabbed him by the ear

"Sorry for my idiot friend, he was raised perverted and sadly that can't change" I say as I get my music case as the receptionist, still flustered, called in door men to help

I still pulled at mirkou's ear as he protested

"AHH! Inuyasha! You ruined my chance with her!" exclaims Miroku

I "Keh" as I reply

"Miroku do you really think that she would bear your child?" I asked

He crossed his arms and muttered like kid

"Maybe"

I rolled my eyes

"Just go to your room before you try this with another girl and we get kicked out of the hotel, AGAIN" I said

He shakily laughed

"Hey, my right hand is curse, don't blame me blame the hand" he says

I wacked him on the head as I walked away

"Don't be a hater!" he yelled laughing as he went in his room

I sighed as I entered my room

I changed quickly into black shorts and a black tee

I collapsed on bed

Then I fingered something twirling it around my fingers

I looked once again at the locket and smiled

"Hmm now what to do" I asked myself as I thought of ways to figure out who she was

Then I came up with an idea

I smiled as I thought of something

"Keh, so the meeting will be soon" I murmured as I put the locket in my dresser next to me and fell asleep

Kagome POV

I woke up early that morning, which I wasn't happy about

For Pete's sake it was Saturday and it was a time that I had for oversleeping

But my mind didn't agree

So I sighed as I put on a white tee shirt and put a hoodie over it

Then I put on some sweats as I grabbed my tennis shoes and snatched my IPOD from my counter

Bankotsu and Jankotsu were in the kitchen

Having another random argue

"The pancakes need butter!" said Jank

"No they don't they can just be cooked like that! Less in fat!" said bank

The continued to argue as I just laughed at them

"Going to Sakura Park for a jog! Don't wait up!" I say to them as I plugged in my earphones and headed outside

"Bye take care!" says Jank

"Take the pepper spray with you for perverts!" yelled out Bank

I signaled peace as I left

I carried the pepper spray in my left pocket and my phone in my right

I began jogging to the park

As I hummed along to "The scripts" breakeven

Inuyasha POV

I woke up early and I just grumbled as the sun shone in my eyes

It was early for me especially on a Saturday

I sighed as I just got up and decided to go for a jog

So I changed into some sweats and a Nike shirt with a hoodie and grabbed my IPOD

I put my hair in a ponytail and put a cap on and some sunglasses

The life of a star

I walked out

I grabbed my phone as I searched for any parks nearby

"Sakura Park" popped out

I shrugged as I began jogging over there

I arrived in just fifteen minutes

I turned on my IPOD and put on my ear phones

I began jogging really paying attention to in front of me

I scrolled through my list as I looked for a good song

When I crashed into someone and landed on my butt

"Oi watch out" I say madly as I try to look at the culprit

Not noticing my sunglasses falling off

"You jerk! You were the one that crash into me!" says the raven haired girl

The she raised her head

Then I saw stunning looking girl, looking at me with her blue eyes

They looked familiar but I could really pinpoint them

(a/n: yes kagome had eye holes but nobody could really see her eyes since the light shone off the plastic making it hard to, so he only saw a small glimpse, and yes her eyes are blue X) )

"Keh, it your fault" I argue back

Kagome POV

I was jogging around peacefully when I crashed onto someone

Then I heard said person say

"Oi watch out!"

I got mad, I understand that we both crashed but he should have the decency to say sorry

"You jerk! You were the one that crash into me!" I say

Rubbing my leg

Then I looked up and saw violet eyes

I silently gasped as I realized the face, but by the looks of it, it looked like he didn't really realize it was me or… err Domo K

"Keh it's your fault" he says

I glared at him

"Is not!"

He smirks but then we hear someone screech

"ITS INUYASHA!"

He touches his face and I hear him mutter

"Oh crap"

He grabs his sunglasses and gets up

I get up also before I could leave

He grabs my wrist and drags me with him

Running away from the crowd of girls that already formed

"What!" I yell out

He had a firm grip on my wrist so I had to follow him

Girls screamed behind us as I thought silently of my will

Then he dragged me into a store and we wildly passed some annoyed customers

"Sorry" I called out to them

We raced down the street till we got to the back door and we ran to a alley

We stopped as he dragged me with behind a garbage can

He covered my mouth with his hand

After a moment of silence

I yanked his hand off and said

"What the heck are you doing?"

He looked at me then replied

"Keh, if they caught you they would have bombarded you with question, you should be thanking me I just saved you" he says smugly

I glared at him

"I could have handled it" I say

"Nah ah, ah! You owe me" he says

I glare at him

"Aren't you the famous Inuyasha from EPIC? What more do you need than fame?" I asked him

He smirked

"I can come up with a few"

I gulped

"_OH oh, what have I gotten myself into"_ I thought as I stepped back a step

* * *

**This was a very fun chapter, please read and review! Thank you for the people that have reviewed! I love reading your replies! And thank you tie-Dye lizard for always replying! I really appreciate it! Please read and review! R-EV-I-E-W!**

**Inuyasha: yes please I would like to know what I am going to command kagome to do!  
Kagome: hey reader-san! Please don't let it be anything embarrassing!  
Me: he, well we see when I see at least 5 reviews**

**Kagome and Inu: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**-sayonara! X3 **


	7. Chapter 7: Arcade

**Hello! Know it's been a while, thank you for people who have stick with me through this, it means a lot, and thank to all the new followers! Please remember to read and review!**

**Inuyasha: Keh, you were gone for so long again!  
Me: ~mou, not my fault, school is so hectic nowadays; I need to keep my grades up!  
Kagome: that's good reader-san! But it would be better if you updated more often**

**Me: eh! Kagome you too! I thought you were with me!  
Kagome: I am, you just need to update more**

**Me: *pout* okay if I get 5 reviews on this one I'll update this faster!  
Inuyasha: OI people you hear that, you need to read and review to have the next chapter updated sooner!**

**Kagome: please read and review**

**Me: now on with the story!  
Kagome and Inuyasha: she doesn't own Inuyasha or co.**

* * *

Kagome POV

I stepped back a few steps, waiting to make a break for it

He had that look that screamed trouble

It was seriously freaking me out

"Uh look at the time, I got to go now" I say hastily

He smirks as he then corners me

"Don't think so, you owe me, and I think that I have come up with what I want you to do" he says as he cockily smirks

I glare at him

"Fine, what is it" I say

"I want you to show me what you people do here for fun" he says

I looked at him confusedly

He sighs

"You know what fun is right? You aren't one of those stick bugs are you do I have to sing Sponge bobs song for fun?" he asks

I feel my face heat up as I shake in anger

"No I'm not and I don't need you to sing that song!, fine when do you want to go?" I asked

"Right now"

I looked at him

"Right now?"

"Yes, as in the this very exact moment, did you go to school at all?" he says shaking his head

I glared at him

"Yes I went to school, and I meant that we are in sweats, you know running wear?" I said

He looked blankly at me then at his clothes

"So?" he asked

I sighed

"You can't just go out there in sweats and stuff, people already know what you are wearing, and they will come traveling in packs for you" I say

He groans, then looked as if something occurred to him

"Oi, wench where is the nearest store from here?" he asked

I clenched my fist

He really didn't change

"My name is not Wench! Maybe it is you that didn't go to school! My name is kagome! Now say it with me K-a-g-o-m-e" I say expressing each letter

He glares at me as I glare back

"Well K-a-g-o-m-e wench, where is the nearest store?" he says

I point to the wall behind me

He looks at me quizzically

"Baka, you dragged us behind one" I say as I shoved my hand in my sweat pockets

He went to check it out meanwhile I leaned on the wall

I should've escaped, but for some reason I didn't want to

He returns

"Oi wench lets go" he says

I stay put as I pretend I didn't hear him

"Wench!" he say

Then I started humming a tune

"Fine, kagome let's go!"

I smiled at him

"Oh hello Inuyasha! When did you arrive?" I asked tilting my head in an innocent manner

He growls as he takes my arm and drags me in the store

I get some new jeans and a purple T-shirt with the logo saying "not sharing" and a little chibi penguin with a bag of candy

Then I also got some sunglasses and a black fedora

I wasn't paying and might as well make take advantage of this situation

I grabbed my usual coat that I was wearing and put it on without zipping it

I put the clothes in a bag and asked the cashier to hold onto them till later

He agreed, but I had to pay him twenty dollars because you never know when he would "accidently" misplace it

Inuyasha came out and I took in his look

He was in black jeans and a normal red tee; he was wearing a black coat and was also wearing a hat

He had his hair in a ponytail and he wore sunglasses

"Like what you see?" he asked

I glared at him as I felt my face heat up

"Let's just go" I say as I spun on my heel and made my way to the exit

Inuyasha paid quickly and we left

"So where to first?" he asked

I sighed as I looked around

The truth is, that I really don't know much about this place

I was mostly always focused on studies and working at home

But I did remember some things that Sango has told me about

"What about the Arcade?" I asked myself and him

He shrugs and says "Sure"

So we begin walking, him following close behind

I walk down the street, praying to dear Kami-sama to give me a small hint where the arcade would be

~an hour later~

Inuyasha POV

I have been following this girl for what seems like an hour, oh wait it has

"Oi wench!" I say out loud

She turns to look/glare at me

"It not wench! It's Ka-go-me!" she says back

I smirk at her

"Well ka-go-me, I'm pretty sure that we have passed this store already, I don't know, 10 times already!"

She huffs as she crosses her arms

I found that pretty cute

_"Wait, this is a random chick that you don't know, don't think stuff like that!" _I mentally yelled at myself

"Well whatever, just admit that you are lost and we can ask for directions" I say

She glares at me, a menacing aura surrounding her

"I can find it, I just took a couple of wrong turns that's all" she says as she begins walking

I sighed

"And I thought it was only guys that never wanted to ask for directions" I muttered

I stopped by quickly to a stand and bought a soda

Then I followed her and just enjoyed the scenery.

**Kagome POV**

This guy was really annoying me, granted I had no idea where the arcade was, but I would never admit it to him, my dignity was on the line

When I noticed that he was true, that we had passed some of these places before I mentally scowled

"A sign would work right now" I muttered lowly

Then a sign did came

But in a very unexpected way

A little orange hair boy came skating his way toward us and bumped into Inuyasha

Inuyasha was drinking a soda when the kid crashed into him

The thing is, miraculously the kid didn't get wet, but Inuyasha did

"OI runt! Look what you did!" Inuyasha bellowed

I sighed as I helped the kid up, Inuyasha luckily brought napkins and was trying to dry himself off of the soda

"You okay?" I asked the little boy

He looked at me

He had green eyes, and was wearing a orange shirt with a blue vest, he had on blue jeans and wore normal vans

He also had on knee/elbow pads

He appeared to be 8

"Gomen ne" he says

"But I need to get to the arcade" he says

I perked up

"Arcade? You know where it is?" I asked

He nods "who doesn't?" he say

I sweat dropped and reply

"Uh, well I haven't been there in a while so I forgot, can you please take us there?" I asked sweetly

I didn't want to ask any adults, but kids are okay

"Keh, wench just been walking aimlessly around for the last hour looking for it" Inuyasha remarks

I glare at him as I turned to Shippo again

Smiling and trying to show that I am not ticked off

"Can you please?" I asked nicely

He blushes as he nods

"You are so ~kawaii!" I squealed as I hugged him

**Inuyasha POV**

I was getting irritated

I was the one that got soaked with soda and she is talking to the runt as If he was hurt

But he had no scratch on him

I heard in the conversation

She squealed as she said

"You are so kawaii"

I looked and my eyes widened

She was hugging him!

He was blushing madly

I got ticked off by this

I pulled them apart

And held onto kagome's arm

"Oi runt, lead and you wench try not get lost" I say as I gesture to the runt to lead

She glared at me as the runt just kicked up his board and gestured for us to follow

Luckily it only took five minutes.

**Kagome POV**

Okay so when we got there

It actually got really fun

Me and Inuyasha entered meanwhile Shippo went to meet up with his friends, I looked at all the games and spotted none that fully interest me

Inuyasha on the other looked like a kid in a candy store; I had a feeling that he was a big video gamer

We went to the money exchanger thing and Inuyasha changed twenty dollars

We got the tokens and he split them up amongst us

I went my own way for a bit because I was more of a skeeball person

So I played a few round of that, the tickets were coming in few, but I never said that I was very good at it, I just enjoyed the game

I met up with Inuyasha at a gun shooting game

He challenged me, and of course being the stubborn person I am, I accepted that challenge

Worst mistake that I could make that day

He killed thirty terrorist meanwhile only killed 5 T.T

It's not that I stink at aiming; it's just that when I shoot the gun had a kick to it

So I ended up with a big ego Inuyasha

I saw another game that I knew very well

"Inuyasha I challenge you to that game" I say pointing to a claw machine

"Keh, fine"

I approached the machine, Inuyasha went first

He tried getting this sword chain; it was a big sword with a little fluff on the handle

"Keh, this stupid machine is Brocken" he says on his fifteenth try

I sighed

"Men" I muttered, never letting anything wound their pride

I spotted a cute little dog in the corner of the machine, it had fluffy white fur and black eyes but it was one of the cutest things that I have ever seen, and my desire to have it was uncontainable

"Here I'm giving it go" I say as I push Inuyasha out of the way

"Watch it wench" he says but ignore him

I put in a token and then maneuver the claw

Dejectedly I noticed that the puppy was too in the corner to reach

But I got an idea

"Hey Inuyasha, when I say go you push the machine, you push it" I say

"Don't go commanding me" he says but does what I say

When I saw that time was right, I told him

He lightly pushed it

The puppy moved as the claw dropped, it snatched it legs

"oooh, C'mon" I whispered as I saw the puppy begin to be picked up

Its paw was slipping as I watch eagerly the claw coming closer to the exit

Then it stopped and slipped in the exit

I jumped and squealed

I got the puppy and smiled happily

I looked at Inuyasha as he just crossed his arms and said "Keh"

I grinned

At least it was fun coming here

**Inuyasha POV**

My ego faltered a bit when I saw her get the puppy on the first try, it took me fifteen tries to try and get the sword, and I still haven't gotten it!

But when I saw her smiled, for some reason it seemed really familiar

And I couldn't help that my heart skipped a beat

When she turned to look at me, I acted like my usual self to hide the blush on my cheeks

"_What's up with me?"_ I asked myself mentally

**Kagome POV**

I and Inuyasha left the arcade after Inuyasha other ten attempts to get the sword; he finally did on the eleventh try

Right now we were heading to a place to eat

I suggest Wacdonalds as he simply just Kehed, which seemed to be his answer for everything

He was still wearing his disguise as we entered

I got a burger with fries and a shake, meanwhile he ordered somewhat the same the only difference is that he ordered a quarter pounder.

Our meals reached us shortly and I happily opened up my burger

Just as I took a bite I heard someone yelled out

"Kagome!"

I groaned as I slumped in my seat recognizing the familiar voice

Why was it him? Why did he have to some today?

He approached our table

This was going to get interesting

* * *

**OOOOOH who is the mysterious person? Heh heh XD, that's where I leave it off today, it is fairly large and a somewhat cliffee ;) so I hope this pleases everyone for the long wait, he he, sorry again but please remember to read and review! I promise that there will be another update quicker than this one! I have already started it so that should also help! Thanks for your support and please keep reading and reviewing! Till next time!**

**~Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8: What now?

**Hello, like I said this update should be quicker, thank you for the people the reviewed, you guys are awesome! I'll try to update weekly but can't make no promises, the holidays are coming up and it is going to get extra busy 0-0. I'm also planning to start another story, but don't fret I won't give up on this one, I'll just be alternating between the two X).**

**Inuyasha: Keh, you aren't updating fast enough in this one, now you are doing another story?**

**Me: eh, I promise to update faster! Kagome! Inuyasha is bullying me again**

**Kagome: but he does have a point**

**Me: *glare* in the next story Inuyasha will never eat ramen and kagome will be bald**

**Inuyasha: uh err… mean that is a great idea!**

**Kagome: uh yes, please don't give up reader-san**

**Me: *smile* why thank you, now that, that is settled ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Inuyasha and kagome: she doesn't own Inuyasha or co**

* * *

What now?

I groaned as I saw Hojo approach our table

"Ohiyao Higurashi-san" he greeted politely

I awkwardly waved back

"Konichiwa Hojo" I reply

He smiles then looks at the person in front of me

"You are hanging out with your boyfriend? "He asked sadly

"Uh err, no you see he is just a friend" raising my hand in defense

"Oh" he says happily back to his cheerful manner

"My name is Akitoi Hojo, who are you" he says stretching out a hand

Even though I knew that Inuyasha had glasses, I could still tell that he was glaring at him but why? I have no idea

"Yasha" he replies crossing his arms

I rolled my eyes

"Uh, well nice to meet you Yasha" Hojo says taking back his hand

Then he turns to me

"So Higurashi-san, how is that cold of yours doing?" he asked worriedly

I smiled

"All better" I replied

Truth was that I never did have a cold; it's just that I didn't like to say no to him when he asked me out, I knew this probably wasn't the best method, but it was Also Bank's idea

He came up with excuses for me when I refused to meet Hojo at the door, especially when he was carrying a bouquet of flowers that made me feel bad

But my friend Sakura also has a crush on him, and I think he was developing feelings for her, so until he recognizes his feeling for her, I need to delay any contact with him.

"Uh, Yasha, let's get going" I say as I get up

"Sorry Hojo, we are running errands at the moment" I reply as he simply nods

"Bye Higurashi-san!" he says

I waved back and Inuyasha says Keh

We walked on the sidewalk

Both of silent, me I was thinking of another place I knew and how to get my locket back from him without revealing my identity.

Meanwhile Inuyasha on the other hand was very silent, it was very odd

I haven't known him for that long but I could already tell that he wasn't the type of person to stay quiet.

"What's up? "I asked

Inuyasha looks at me as just "Kehs"

I rolled my eyes

"Is that your answer for everything?" I asked shaking my head sadly

"I guess that you only went till fourth grade right?"

He glared at me

"Who is Hobo?" he asked

I raised an eyebrow

"You mean Hojo?"

"Hobo, Hojo whatever, who is he?"

I sighed as I walked

"just a friend, he's been after me since we were kids, but I have a friend that likes him, I am also hoping that he is developing feeling for her because the sooner he moves on the better" I replied simply

Inuyasha remains silent again

'Sheesh, I can't stand the silence at the moment" I groaned

Inuyasha smiles

"There we go" I replied happily

'What?" he asked

"You look better when you smile" I replied

Then I realized what I just said, and blushed red

I saw him blushing also

"Uh…err I mean…." I say stumbling trying to find some words

"I'm hungry" I said simply

I mentally smacked myself

Nice, really nice, I made a fool of myself

Inuyasha laughed

"Well you did leave your still full burger at the place, so not my fault" he says smartly

I rolled my eyes, the blush finally easing off my face

"Whatever just buy me something?"

"Keh, wench, now you got to wait" he says

I glare at him

I sighed

Then I looked at a nearby clock

"Crap" I shouted

Frightening everyone around me

"I need to get home" I replied as I hastily put my hair into a pony tail and got ready to make a run for it

"Wait" Inuyasha says grabbing ahold of my arm

Serious déjà vu right now, really weird

"What?" I asked

He was silent

"Just saying bye" he says

I nodded as I smiled at him

"Thanks Inuyasha it was really fun, but I really do need to go now" I replied

"Okay" he says as he lets go

I smiled at him

Then I rose on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek

"Till next time" I reply then turned around so he wouldn't see my flaming red cheeks

I then ran as if there was a crowd of angry people behind

And there would be if Inuyasha fan girls say me kiss their most precious pop star

I probably would have been targeted

Inuyasha POV

I touched the cheek that she kissed

For some reason I felt really happy at that moment

I could explain to myself why it irked me when she was with that Hojo guy, and yes I do know his name just don't want to call him that, hobo seems more like an appropriate name for him.

I was smiling stupidly till my phone rang

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out

I saw that it was Miroku

"Yo" I say into the receiver

"Inuyasha, where the heck are you?" he asked

"Just out in town" I replied

"looking for Domo K?" he asked

I sighed  
"sort of, but the my plans changed"

"ooh Inuyasha met someone! That's my boy!" he says excitedly

I rolled my eyes at him

"Just saying I just rolled my eyes at you" I say in the phone

"Don't be mean Inuyasha, beside who is this girl?"

"Her name is a kagome" I say

"Oh, so you like dating or something now?"

"Not really, but I think I am starting to like her"

"That's good my boy! Im so happy!"

"I don't know why but you are acting like a teenage girl in love" I say simply

"Im just so happy that you have finally met someone, but what about Domo K?" he asked

I sighed

I raked a hand through my hair

"I seriously don't know, we still need to find her to get her to join our band, did you talk to the guy yet and hand him the tape?" I asked

"Yes, he is going to air it later today"

"That's good, happy to know that baka hentai can do something without groping anyone" I replied

"Hey, don't be mean, plus he was a guy! I am straight!" he said

"Whatever got to go, I'll meet up with you guys later, going to continue on my walk" I replied

"Kay till later dude"

I hanged up

I strolled around, I was eager for my plan to take place, hopefully we will find her

But now kagome's in the Picture

I sighed as I slapped my forehead with the back of my hand

"Why is it when I think of Domo K? I see kagome's face?" I muttered to myself

I haven't heard kagome sing, so I could really tell

True that they did almost look alike but I don't know

There might be a possibility it was her

But why didn't she say so?

I was so confused at the moment; if it is her then it would make everything less confusing

Kagome POV

I ran from the store that I was in holding my bag of new clothes that Inuyasha brought for me and ran to my house

I changed back to my original wear

I was so dead

I was gone for six freaking hours! It was already late

I rushed in the back door, throwing the bag of clothes in a bush for the time being and rushed into the back kitchen door

Bankotsu and Jank were there

Each with their arms crossed and tapping their foot

"Uh hello" I greet them

"Kagome Higurashi, where have you been?" asked bankotsu

"Just out you know with friends" I say

Jank raised a eyebrow

"In Sweats?"

"Uh, well I changed in a friend's house" I say

"Kagome, we are happy that you are hanging out with friends, but you got to tell us, I thought you were kidnapped and I was going to call the police!" says Bankotsu

I smile at him

"Thanks bank, but it sort of cam unexpectedly" I say

He sighs

Jank just shakes his head

"Well glad that you are living up to the name "teenager" says Jankotsu

I shrugged

"well Im going to hit the showers" I say as I waved at them bye

They waved bye back

"Kikyo and kanna went on anther shopping spree and Kagura went on a trip wit Naraku"

I nodded

"then we can have curry right?" I asked already halfway up the stairs

"yep, but you better hurry, Jank might eat it all in the black hole that he calls his mouth" he replied

I smiled

"kay, be back in thirty minutes" I say

I reached my room

I sighed as I collapsed on my bed

It was a hectic day today

I got up quickly before I was tempted to sleep

I grabbed some shorts and a big tee and headed to the shower

I hooked up my stereo and put in on the radio

Then I put it on my favorite station

I begin humming as the ending of The A team was playing

_For angels to fly_

_For angels to die_

Then the speaker dude talked just as I got my towel from my room

"Hello to everyone out there, we bring to you a special message from one of our top stars Inuyasha!"

I stopped; interested I raised the volume a bit

Inuyasha: "hello to everyone out there, as you know I am Inuyasha from the band Epic, I am here because us, as you all know had a concert a few days ago and we would like to know who the singer who named herself "Domo k" is"

I stopped mid frozen; did he just say Domo K?

Inuyasha: "also I have something of importance to her, she should know what it is, if you know the identity of Domo or you are Domo K, then name the object in which I possess and what is inside. That's all for now, till next time, later!"

I just stood there, this wasn't happening

My phone rang, I went to my room and saw my it next to my bed

I answered it as I was still in the state of shock

"OMG KAGOME INUYASHA IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" shouted the person on the other end

That shocked me out of it

"Sango calm down" I say

I cover the receiver as I looked at myself in the mirror'

"what am I going to do now?" I whispered to no one but myself

* * *

**Hello! Well this was very fun, sorry didn't know how to cut it off, but I think this is Okay. XD well remember like always review, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if I get enough reviews ill update faster, like this one. Till next time! Please! READ AND REVIEW!**

**~sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9: Uh Oh

**Gomen! Took me awhile but here it is , please don't be too mad at me! But please review! I love reviews! X3, tell me how it is going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *pout***

**~now on with the story! X)**

* * *

Chapter 9: uh oh

I accidently hanged up on Sango because I really wasn't paying any attention to the phone on my hand, I went straight down stairs, the thought about me taking a shower long gone from my mind.

I arrived down when I saw Bank set down a few plates, he raised an eye brow at me as I came to sudden halt at the table, and I took in a deep breath.

"Bank I need your advice" I said; he whipped his hands off the white apron that he was wearing, he sighed as he pulled it off and Jank already sat down, filling his plate full of curry and white rice. I would have been upset but I didn't pay him any attention to how much he was taking

He sat down as I sat down also

"So what is the problem?" he asked, clearly expecting the worst

I sighed  
"well remember when Sango took to that concert? Well I went in a Domo mask and I luckily won to sing in front of everyone, the thing is that kanna and Kikyo were there and when they left I left also since I thought that they were going home already, so I left but one of the members stop me, during that time I dropped my locket"  
I took in a breath as I looked at him, he seemed to be already processing all this information

"so after that, I didn't really notice till the ride home, so it was already too late, then just today I met the band member again and he was looking for me, or the person from last night who is me and we just hanged around, then when I got home and went to take a shower I heard on the radio and he was also asking for me, the thing is that I am nervous to approach him as Domo K, but if I don't I won't be able to get back my parents locket" I say all in one last breath

Bank just raised an eyebrow "well since some of it was jumbled, I was able to make out most of it, well one thing, and good job on winning and also I think the answer is simple, just go and tell him that you are Domo K"

I sighed

"the thing is that I am afraid that he will be expecting someone better, maybe prettier than me, I don't know if you know but I am not really the pop star type"

He shook his head

"C'mon kags, stop being hard on yourself, you are beautiful! Plus I heard you sing many times, I know you have popstar potential, if they judge you because you are to pretty and talented, then screw them! Plus all you want is your locket, so admit who you are and leave" he says

I thought about it, it does seem simple, maybe I was making a mountain out of a mole hill, I sighed

"okay ill try that, but you have to come with me" I said

He smiled and nodde, just as we turned to eat, Jank had already ate everything, he happily patted his stomach in content

He looked at us

"So are you done talking?"

We glared at him, he smiled sheepishly

"We should keep him in a cage" I say

Bank nods, then smiled really big

"That's why I made seconds" he said happily

Jankotsu eyes widened, "SECONDS!" he yelled happily, I and Bank glared at him but he made a mad dash for the kitchen

"SAVE THE FOOD!" I yelled out as I race toward the kitchen, bank right on my heels

We made it just in time to see Jank opening the lid of the steaming white rice; he had a childish grin on his face as he smelled the aroma drifting out

"BAD JANK!" I yelled out, Jank hissed as he took the pot, he then shrieked when he realized that it was still hot

We all watched as the pot slowly fell down, Bank grabbed his Mittens and went for it, just as he was close to it; he lost momentum and stopped too early, the rice pot fell face down.

All was quiet, I was hungry, and a hungry kagome is not a happy kagome

I looked at Jank darkly, so does Bank, I guess he hasn't eaten anything either, Jank smiles sheepishly as he quietly walks backwards

"Jank….you…..are….dead" whispers bank darkly

Jank yelps as a spatula was thrown his way, I stop glaring darkly at Jank since I saw bread, but since Bank was the head chef, and he made the food, his cooking pride was jeopardized and he needed revenge.

It was better not to do anything about that, nor interfere

He looked at me giving me a strained smile

"Kags, remember tomorrow, at 2 we are going to the place and getting your necklace"

I nodded as I took a bit of bread and spread jam

I headed to my room, I opened the door, but dropped the door when I saw some in there

Kikyo POV

I had come home alone, kanna was still with her boyfriend so I let her be, I was tired as I entered in quietly in the house, I heard some noise in the kitchen as I made my way there, I was about to ask the chef, whats his name? oh well, as I was saying I was about to ask him for some food when I heard him and Kagome talking

"well remember when Sango took to that concert? Well I went in a Domo mask and I luckily won to sing in front of everyone, the thing is that kanna and Kikyo were there and when they left I left also since I thought that they were going home already, so I left but one of the members stop me, during that time I dropped my locket"  
she took in a deep breath here

"so after that, I didn't really notice till the ride home, so it was already too late, then just today I met the band member again and he was looking for me, or the person from last night who is me and we just hanged around, then when I got home and went to take a shower I heard on the radio and he was also asking for me, the thing is that I am nervous to approach him as Domo K, but if I don't I won't be able to get back my parents locket" she says in a rush in the end.

I smiled, so she was that chic that I saw in the concert, plus I heard that Inuyasha was looking for her, with the information I headed up the stairs quietly, I left them to do whatever it is they were doing

I made it to kagome's room.

I smiled as I already knew where she would have hidden the mask, right under the mattress; I smiled as I found it.

I put it on as I smiled, kagome was my step-sister but we looked really alike

I smiled as an idea popped in mind, I just needed to say the locket and Inuyasha would be all mine

I heard the door opened and saw kagome enter, she dropped her bread and her eyes widened

"Hello kagome, or should I say Domo K"

* * *

**Okay it is short but I hope that it is okay! XD, please tell me how it is going! Read and review! Please!XD and give me any ideas on what should happen next! Anything would help! Till next time! and next chapter will be longer!**

**~Sayonara! X3**


	10. Chapter 10: why!

**Okay this is a bit late, sorry the internet was disconnected so I couldn't update as soon as I can, GOMEN NE! X3 please read and enjoy! And please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**~disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or CO. X3**

* * *

Chapter 10: WHY!?

I gulped as Kikyo looked at me, she had finally taken off the domo mask as she smiled well she had more of an evil smirk.

She began to talk

"Well kagome, seems you have been keeping a secret from me" she said, twirling the domo mask.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, pretending to act dumb, hoping that she would drop the subject and leave. But nope, kami-sama is not on my side today

"You know this Domo mask gives it all away" she says

"You know already that I love domo, just a coincidence that I own one also" I said, trying desperately to push her off this subject, but nope, she was nailed to the ground

"Psht, lies. Now I heard you talking to that chef saying how you were meeting Inuyasha tomorrow, and that it is YOUR locket that he has" she says, something dark twinkling in her eyes

I gulped; this was getting way out of hand

"Okay, but please keep it quiet, I'll do anything" I said, but regretted them as soon as I let them out

"Well now that we seem to be talking, I would like you to say that I am Domo k" she says, my mouth drops

"Why?" I asked

"Because, Inuyasha is hot! Plus do you really think that he would go for you when he finds who you really are? C'mon, jump out of cloud nine" she says

My heart hammers in my throat, why would she be asking that, why!

"no" I whisper

She looks a bit shocked but still looks at me

"sigh, I hope I didn't have to say this but, did you know I have a letter from your mom and dad? Well actually my mom has it, I haven't read it but it is addressed to you, it looks old, I never bothered with it since it didn't matter to me, but I bet it is something important if Kagura is hiding it from you" se says

A letter? From mom and dad? Must have been before dad remarried Kagura

"How do I know you are not lying? You have lied to me before" I said, not backing down just yet, I missed them both horribly, but could they really have left me something besides my locket?

"well, here is a pic, I was taking a self-picture when I needed to try a new dress and took it in different rooms, in the corner you can see kagura's droor opened and the envelope with your name on it" she said, showing me on her IPhone 4, yep, she got a better one, I got one of the old kinds, but not complaining

She showed me her phone, and saw that what she said was true, on the droor there was an old envelope with my name on it

I breathed, what could it have? And why was Kagura hiding it from me?

"all I have to say is that your Domo K?" I asked, do I really want to get this letter that badly?  
"yep, and then leave be, ill give you the note when you do, ill swipe it in the morning, you know if you agree" she says

I sighed, was it really worth it? Should I give up my one chance of happiness for a note that could possibly be nothing?

"ill do it" I said

Kikyo smiled in victory

"That's good, try and pull anything, I'll also have a lighter and ill burn the envelope and get the locket before you can ever see them again" she said

I emotionlessly nodded

She left the room

Numb, that how I felt, my heart urged me to yell at her and tell her that no way was I going to lie to Inuyasha about my identity, but at the same time, half of my heart wanted to know if mom or dad said anything to me, there was a NEED to know what it says

When I move here with Kagura and dad, I had to leave almost everything of my Mom's. Dad said that it was hard to see them, but when my dad died, Kagura also said the same thing, all his clothing was thrown away, and his belonging were packed up and put in storage in Texas, far from here.

It was to the point where there was only my locket that belongs to the three of us left. I didn't want to lose it; it was the last thing that I had to remember them

My head hurt as I lay on bed, not caring that I have not changed, I got under the covers as I wished for the morning not to come

But I closed my eyes, too tired to stay up

* * *

~next morning~

I awoke the next morning, I was tired and weary and I didn't have the urge to get up, but Bank knocked on my door

"Kags! C'mon we don't want to get the early traffic! Got 30 minutes!' he said

I got out of my bed and took a quick 10 min shower, after that I changed to a blue V-neck tee and some blue skinny jeans, I put on my white sweater and then put on my black uggs

Didn't feel like wearing sneakers

"I'm here" I said, sweeping my hair in a half pony tail

"And also me" said Kikyo, she stepped out wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt and was wearing a black coat; she had on some dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

She smiled as she linked arms with me

Bank raised an eyebrow at me, I just shrugged

I got in the car and then Kikyo also

I sighed as Bank started the car; I slouched in my seat as I closed my eyes

_Do I really want to do this? _I asked my self

~20 min later~

We arrived there; I couldn't help but think about what I've decided

We all got out, Inuyasha told me where he was staying briefly, and I just need to go up the elevator

We entered in, bank was in normal clothes, and woman looked at him admiringly

I almost laughed when he winked at them and they sighed dreamily, at least he was lifting my spirits a bit, when we entered he texted something fast, he took about a minute, we were waiting, Inuyasha was in the top, the suite as they called it

, we had to switch elevators since Kikyo wanted to be less cramped in the elevator

I got a message

I opened my phone as I read what it said

_Kags_

_Saw Kikyo had a envelops with you name on it in her pocket, I'm guessing that she is using that to make you do her bidding, probably is saying from your parents, may or may not be true I cant say. But I do know one thing, you parents wouldn't want ya to stress over one letter, they would want you to be happy, and don't let her take something from you, your happiness is also your parents happiness_

_-B_

I looked at bank, he winked at me as we stepped into the elevator.

I really miss my mom and dad, and I wish that I could have them again, a real childhood with them, maybe that's why I want to know what's in the letter. I want it because I want to know that they cared enough to write me something, to tell me something even simple like the words "I love you" again.

I felt better, I knew what I was going to do, and it sure wasn't what Kikyo had planned

But who cares. Just as I was about to talk to Kikyo the elevator door opened, and there stood Inuyasha.

We all looked at him and he to us

Uh oh, slight change of plans

* * *

**Okay hope** **that this is okay XD, please read and review! Longer than the last! Heh heh! X3 REVIEW!**


End file.
